ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City College
The New York City College (also known as NYCC, New York Community College, CCNY and City College of New York) is a community college located in Manhattan. History Extreme Ghostbusters At some point after the Ghostbusters shut themselves down, Egon Spengler took a job at the New York City College as a professor. He taught at least one course at the City College, "Paranormal Phenomena 101" but it had low enrollment. In 1997, Garrett Miller, Kylie Griffin, Eduardo Rivera, Roland Jackson, and Janine Melnitz enrolled in "Paranormal Phenomena 101" and showed up in near empty lecture hall. Egon's first day was interrupted by Slimer when he arrived to warn of P.K.E. activity. They all left the campus and went to the Firehouse. The next day, everyone but Egon and Kylie came to class. They went back to the Firehouse to check up on Egon. The Radioactive Ghost entered a classroom in the Science Hall and stole a radioactive isotope from a professor. The ghost ingested the isotope and left the campus. The Extreme Ghostbusters were called in. They took readings and a sample of ectoplasm left by the ghost. A Paranormal Exhibit was later held on campus. Kylie and Garrett attended. However, three Spirit Slaves broke in and stole the Toltec Skull on display. The Witches started punishing those that slighted them. Tina Bell was turned into a Troll in her student housing unit near campus. After a football practice session, Chip Hanson was transmutated into a tree by Wanda, Bess, and Celine. Kylie and Eduardo ditched their Women In Literature course to track an ecto-trail to the Men's Locker Room and football field. They met up with the other Ghostbusters and investigated Chip. The Witches tried to enter the Delt House fraternity party near campus and were denied. They turned the frat boys all into rats. Kylie, Roland, and Garrett tried to convince them not to trust Cernunnos but failed. IDW Comics Roger Baugh is a professor of Literature at CCNY. Known Employees *Egon Spengler *Women In Literature Professor *Roger Baugh Known Students *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Janine Melnitz *Andrea *Wanda *Celine *Bess *Chip Hanson *Tina Bell *Jeremy Known Courses *Paranormal Phenomena 101 **Taught by Egon Spengler **Taken by ***Garrett Miller ***Kylie Griffin ***Eduardo Rivera ***Roland Jackson ***Janine Melnitz *Comparative Sociology Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:52-2:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "How are you ever gonna pass if you keep dozing off in class?" Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:56-3:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Comparative Sociology? How can you stay awake?" **Taken By ***Garrett Miller ***Roland Jackson *History Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 00:26-00:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm getting it authenticated for my History professor. This sword may have belonged to Commodore Stephen Decatur, the American naval hero." **Taken By ***Roland Jackson *Existential Philosophy. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 2:29-2:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I got a C- in Existential Philosophy." **Taken By ***Eduardo Rivera *Computer Graphics Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 3:56-4:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Let me show you a little something I picked up in a computer graphics class." **Taken By ***Eduardo Rivera *Architecture Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 13:40-13:43, 13:47:13:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Ah. More Deco, Less Bauhaus...I'm taking an architecture class." **Taken By ***Eduardo Rivera *French. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:21-11:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "What'd she say, Kylie? You studied French." Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "One semester." **Taken By ***Kylie Griffin *Physics 101 Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 03:25-03:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Ahh...I recognize that fragrance...Physics 101." **Taken By ***Kylie Griffin ***Eduardo Rivera *Women In Literature Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I've got the same class as Kylie, 'Babes in Books'!" Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:30-03:33, 03:42-03:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "No way, I got a major term paper due tomorrow...That's Women In Literature." **Taught by Women In Literature Professor **Take By ***Eduard Rivera ***Kylie Griffin ***Jeremy *Chemistry Bess (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 08:08-08:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Bess says: "A ha ha, I'm in your Chemistry class, too." **Taken By ***Bess ***Chip Hanson See Also *New York State University *Columbia University *Delt House *Tina's Apartment Trivia *New York City College has an interest in the paranormal **It offers Paranormal Phenomena 101 **Hosted a Paranormal Exhibit **Has a section on Demonology in the library Wanda (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 06:29-06:33). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Wanda says: "Excuse me, we were looking for the section on Demonology." Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 06:34-06:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Two rows down." Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" *"Fallout" *"Heart of Darkness" *"Witchy Woman" References Gallery NewYorkCityCollege02.jpg|On a map of Manhattan in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" NewYorkCityCollege03.jpg|A Lecture Hall, Top Door in in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" NewYorkCityCollege04.jpg|A Lecture Hall in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" NewYorkCityCollege05.jpg|A Lecture Hall, A Lower Door in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" NewYorkCityCollege06.jpg|Science Hall in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege07.jpg|Science Hall in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege09.jpg|Science Hall, Hallway in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege08.jpg|Science Hall, Classroom in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege26.jpg|Science Hall, Classroom in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege27.jpg|Science Hall, Classroom in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege28.jpg|Science Hall, Classroom in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege29.jpg|Science Hall, Classroom in "Fallout" NewYorkCityCollege15.jpg|Science Hall, Lecture Hall in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege10.jpg|Site of Paranormal Exhibit in "Heart of Darkness" NewYorkCityCollege11.jpg|Paranormal Exhibit in "Heart of Darkness" NewYorkCityCollege25.jpg|Paranormal Exhibit in "Heart of Darkness" NewYorkCityCollege12.jpg|Library in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege20.jpg|Inside Library in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege13.jpg|Inside library in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege14.jpg|Near Football Field in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege22.jpg|Football Field in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege18.jpg|Football Field in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege19.jpg|Football Fieldin "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege16.jpg|Near Interior entrance to Men's Locker Room in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege17.jpg|Interior entrance to Men's Locker Room in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege21.jpg|Exterior entrance to Men's Locker Room in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege23.jpg|Men's Locker Room in "Witchy Woman" WitchyWoman09.jpg|Men's Locker Room in "Witchy Woman" NewYorkCityCollege24.jpg|Men's Locker Room in "Witchy Woman" Category: Locations Category:EGB Locations